The Entertaining Sister
by Music-Bard
Summary: There is more than one Amane. This is the story of Misa Amane's sister
1. Chapter 1

"Gentlemen...you are about to see one of our best ladies here.

Maranda heard men cheer from backstage

"I guarantee you are getting your moneys worth on this one. and if you want to pay a little extra more, you can even get...a private viewing"

The men whistled

"Please welcome. CHEERY FIRE!"

The music was her que to get on the stage. She walked out, hearing men whistling, cat calling..all of the stuff men did when they saw a beautiful girl performing for them.

She danced her routine she had performed and practiced so much, keeping all the men on the edge of their seats.

The only time she looked at her audience was when she got up close to the edge of the stage. And usually it was to blow kisses to them or give them sexy looks. There was so many, and it's not like she cared for any of them. She just wanted their money.

But, that night. A certain man caught her eye.

He sat in a chair up in the front with his knees up and his hands resting on them. He had black messy hair and he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks...and..was he wearing..no shoes or socks?

Maranda went back to the pole and finished off her routine, leaving a screaming crowd.

"You liked her didn't you?" said Marandas boss, Harold, as she left the stage.

The crowd cheered. She went backstage and grabbed a robe to cover herself.

Since she was probablly the top stripper in all of Chicago, she had her own dressing room and everything.

She fixed her makeup. No doubt she would be doing some private viewings.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" She said

"They love you darling" Harold said entering the room "just like always"

Maranda smiled. "Well then I would assume there will be some private viewings?"

"Of course there are" Harold said. "The highest bidder is a man named Ryuzaki"

"Ryuzaki..that sounds Asian?"

"Japanese to be exact."

"Thats interesting"

"Hey, who cares what his name is. He's rich. I'm sure this is the most money we've gotten ever from a viewer"

"oh?"

"No time to get into it now. put on your school girl outfit. Get into some pigtails. Thats the outfit this guy is going to like. Your in room 55"

Maranda blew Harold a kiss. He pretended to grab it and put it against his heart then left the room.

She quickly changed then ran to room 55. When she opened the door the crazy guy who stood out before was already in there.

Maranda jumped. He scared her...how did he get in here?

"Oh.." she said "I never knew Harold let you in here I'm sorry"

"He didn't"

"..."

He didn't?

This guy looked creepy and Maranda didn't trust him. She could usually tell who were creepers right away

"Then you shouldn't be in here"

"I paid to see you" The creepy guy named Ryuzaki said slowly walking up to her. "I expect my show."

Maranda refused to move. She would not show her fear. She had dealt with creepy guys before and knew how to fight. This guy looked small too so she would have no problem with him.

"Well then I will ask you to move so I can get on the mini-stage"

"I can't let you do that"

He walked even closer to her.

"You touch me and I'll have you killed" Maranda said trying to scare him off.

It didn't work. She got ready to fight. When he was about a step away Maranda lunged at him, but before she even knew what was going on She was handcuffed, hands behind her back with Ryuzakis hand covering her mouth.

Damn he was strong for a small guy.

"I'm not going to rape you" he said from behind her. "I'm a detective."

Maranda did not trust him and tried to wriggle free. She lifted her foot up and kicked his groin.

"...!"

He didn't even move!

His grip around her got tighter. "Don't fight." he said "You can't beat me. Just answer my questions. There about your sister. Misa Amane"

Misa?! I hadn't heard from her in months. What had the bitch done now?


	2. Chapter 2

Misa...My sister Misa..what had she gotten herself into now?

"If you cooperate I will release your wrists" Ryuzaki said.

I nodded.

He released them.

"Seeing as how you are Misa's sister I would imagine you know her well. I-"

I grunted

"Something wrong Ms Amane?"

At first I was shocked he knew my last name but then I realized..He knew my sister and he was a detective...

Duh.

"Just because I'm her sister doesn't mean I know her well."

"Oh?"

His curiosity bothered me..even though he was a detective and he had to ask questions..I didn't like it. I didn't like him.

"She left to Japan to find her precious "Kira"..thats the last I've heard from her"

"What did she say about Kira?"

"So your investigating the Kira case then?" I asked

"What I am investigating does not matter to you because you are not a suspect.your sister however..is"

Misa? Kira? What a joke.

I laughed.

"You think it's funny Amane?"

"Uhhh..yeah! My sister is waayy to stupid to be Kira. All she can do is try to kiss his or her ass"

"Well thats exactlly it"

That sentence had me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have suspicions your sister is like...an accomplice to Kira..or maybe even a second Kira."

"Accomplice I can maybe see but her being a Kira is retarded"

Ryuzaki stuck his thumb in his mouth "You don't like Misa do you Ms Amane?"

"I wouldn't be upset if I never saw her again"

Ryuzaki paced around the room. It was obvious he was thinking.

Why did he call himself Ryuzaki if he was Caucasian? Obviously It was a fakename..but you think he would make up a better fake name so he wasn't discovered.

"I want you to come to Japan with me Ms Amane."

I was shocked. "Why?"

"I want to see how you interact with Misa"

Interact with Misa? He said it like he was studying animals or something. My "interacting" with Misa would be a good fist to the face.

"If you make me see Misa you might as well charge me for murder right now"

"Oh? Should I?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm not going to Japan"

Ryuzaki walked up to me and handcuffed my left wrist.

"Hey! what are you doi-"

He grabbed my other wrist and hancuffed it

"You can't do this!" I said

"You said I could charge you for murder" Ryuzaki replied "Your coming with me to Japan"

I started struggling "I am not seeing my sis-"

Something came over my mouth. Then everything went black...

I woke up confused. The sound..where was I? I sat up. I was on a round bed.

Where the hell was I?

"Oh good your awake"

I jumped and looked over. Ryuzaki was sitting in his funny position in front of a laptop with his thumb in his mouth on the floor.

Then everything came back to me. "What did you do to me Ryuzaki?"

"I did not harm you. I just used something to help me take you to Japan"

"You drugged me?" then I realized...We were on a plane! "And put me on this plane? You fucking weirdo!"

"Yes. I drugged you and no. This is a jet"

"You asshole!"

Ryuzaki shrugged. "Call me what you like. I'm still taking you to Japan"

I sighed loudly, frusturated.

"What about my things?" I asked "I can't stay in Japan with a school girl outfit"

"Actually you could, but it wouldn't be very hygen-"

"You know what I mean!"

Ryuzaki didn't reply. I was about to say "well?" but he finally talked

"We brought everything we thought you would need"

We?

I felt the jet turning

"Come" Ryuzaki said grabbing my hand. He took me into a room that looked like a lounging room. "Sit. Put your seatbelt on. We are landing"

"Were landing...were already in Japan?"

"Yes..You were out for quite a long time. I was almost getting worried"

What the hell did he use to drug me?

I sat in a chair and put on my seatbelt. "Your lucky your a detective or I would..."

"You would would what?" Ryuzaki asked putting on his seatbelt

The asshole knew.

We started to go down. "Welcome to Japan. Ms Amane."


	3. Chapter 3

"Maranda honey wake up. Come with me"

"Mom...what time is it?..whats going on?"

Mom was in my room with Misa holding her hand

"We need to go hide up into the attic okay?"

"Where's Dad?"

"He is downstairs taking care of something. Come on sweetie. We must hurry"

I sleepily got out of my bed. We ran up into the attic and locked it up

"Mommy whats going on?" Misa asked scared

"Just be quiet my dear"

We sat up in the attic completely still and silent. All we could hear was the creaks of the old beautiful house and muffled voices downstairs. Even though I couldn't understand what was being said I knew there was an argument. The raised voices turned into yelling. I could feel my mother and little sister trembling beside me.

BANG

Misa screamed. My mom put her hand over Misa's mouth.

It was silent. Then footsteps came upstairs. I looked over at my mother and sister. Mother was on the verge of tears and Misa was already crying. I knew my father was dead..even though my mother didn't tell me what was going on. and because Misa screamed..we were next.

The footsteps came up to the second floor. I could hear them searching and destroying evey room. There were more footsteps. Then they stopped...

BANG. The attic door was shot. BANG BANG BANG.

Misa started screaming and crying. The Attic door flew open and two dark figures came through.

It's a strange feeling when you think your seconds from death. I was afraid...to afraid to move..speak...even think.

My mother hid Misa and I behind her "Please don't touch my children" She begged crying

The man grabbed my mothers arm and pulled her towards him "you have my promise" He said then shot her in the head.

"MOM" Misa yelled then dropped to her knees.

The Man ran out of the room and left me Misa and I to a bloody mess...

I jolted awake. Breathing heavily and sweaty from the nightmare...At least once a year I had that nightmare..that flashback.

I had been In Japan for a week now, and still had not seen Misa. But Ryuzaki told me it wouldn't be long...maybe the thought of seeing my sister again brought on that nightmare...

Ryuzaki kept me in a huge business building. He said he didn't want me leaving. I didn't mind. There was nobody to translate Japanese for me. I took it a bit in high school before I dropped out..but that was what seemed like a long time ago.

The sweat made me feel dirty so I decided to take a shower. I thankfully had a bathroom attached to my room. I grabbed some clothes, walked into the bathroom and started to undress. I never felt comfortable undressing. Ryuzaki told me that all floors were bugged except this one...I didn't believe him. I wasn't freaked out that some men would see me naked. I was used to it. Something just made me feel...weird.

I quickly washed the sweat off my body and got out of the shower. When I was drying my hair there was a knock on my door. I quickly put some clothes on, wrapped the towel up in my hair and answered. One of the detectives who was working on the Kira case stood there. I couldn't remember his name..I was terrible with names.

"Ms Amane" Good he was speaking in english "Ryuzaki wants you to see him. He wants to..show you something"

"Can it wait a few minutes"

"He said immediately"

Ryuzaki really pissed me off

"OK" I followed the detective to another floor. We had to go through a crazy amount of security then entered a room.

"Oh good Amane. Come..I have something to show you"

The room was filled with Computers and T.V.s and other fancy gadgets. I looked around amazed.

"I promised you, you would see Misa soon" He said.

My body went tense .Now? I wasn't ready to see her

Ryuzaki pressed a button on the computer. My sister was in a room strapped down to some metal thing with a blindfold.

"What the hell?!"

"I told her she was suspected of being the second Kira. We recently found some evidence that proved she was"

I didn't know what to do or say.

"When we first arrested her she did not struggle or anything..It's almost like she understood what was going on. A few days later she shouted kill me, and now she thinks she is being held hostage by a stalker"

"That's like torture. I would loose it too"

Ryuzaki pressed a button on some machine "Amane, you really don't know who Kira is?"

Misa sighed. "That again? I wish I knew. Kira's a hero. He punished the burglar who killed my parents"

Ryuzaki stared at the screen looking very confused. I stared at my sister. I could tell even though I couldn't see her eyes. She was stressed and confused. I almost felt bad for her. But I would never admit it. My pride would not let me.

"Bitch deserves it" I mumbled as I turned around to leave.

"Maranda"

I stopped. That was the first time Ryuzaki had called me by my first name. "What?"

"What do you think when you see Misa like this?"

"She looks stressed and confused" I quickly left before he could ask me anymore questions...

Another two weeks went by. I was getting sick of this building. I had to ask Ryuzaki if I could go back home...but it was impossible to talk to him. I sat thinking of ways I could get his attention. was their cameras at the door? maybe if I tried to leave the building the task force would come after me and they could bring me to that asshole.

I left the room and ran into the elevator. I looked at all the buttons and cursed. They were all in Japanese. Main floor..main floor. Was that button the one on the bottom? think those Japanese characters meant main floor..I pressed it and crossed my fingers. I felt myself going downwards..It was a good start. The elevator continued to move down then stopped. The doors opened...Good. I was on the main floor. I walked towards the doors and just before I opened them alarms sounded.

I jumped then stood there. That would get the task forces' attention. I was right. In a matter of seconds they were down. One of them said something in Japanese but it he said it to fast for me to understand.

"What are you doing Maranda?" One of them asked in English

"I need to talk to Ryuzaki"

"So you set off the alarms?"

"I didn't know how else to get your attention"

They all looked frustrated. "Follow me"

I followed them upstairs and into a fancy room. Ryuzaki sat on a chair looking at a T.V. Misa was not the only person confined on the screen. Two other people were. A younger guy and an older man.

"You want to talk to me Maranda?" Ryuzaki asked

"Yes. I'm doing nothing here. I have a job to go back home to. If you don't help me leave I'm sure I can find somebody who will"

"Just wait a few more weeks Amane"

"No! I have a job I need to get back to. Even if you say I can't go I am still leaving"

"No your not"

I laughed. "Oh you think so? Well Mr Ryuzaki just watch me"

I turned around to leave. I felt myself being tossed into a wall. Ryuzaki grabbed my wrists and held them against the wall. All the men in the task force gasped and I think one yelled "Ryuzaki what the hell are you doing?"

I tryed to kick him. He stepped on my feet.

"GET OFF ME PERV!"

"You cannot leave yet. You must stay for at least a few more weeks"

Even though I knew it would do no good I struggled to get out of his grasp

"You know you can't win"

I knew. But I still attempted to get out of his grasp. The more I tried to move my wrists the more raw they got from rubbing against Ryuzakis hands. The more I tried to remove my feet away from under his the harder he pressed down. I fought to get out of his grip for at least twenty minutes before I became completely exhausted. I gave up and let my body go limp.

"Do you give up?"

I nodded. Ryuzaki let go of me and I dropped to my knees.

"Bring her back to her room" Ryuzaki said then jumped back onto his chair and continued to watch the T.V. screen.

One of the task force members offered his hand. I looked up at him and growled "I can go by myself." It took almost every inch of strength I had left to stand up and walk to my room. Once I got into it I collapsed on my bed and instantly fell asleep...

A FEW MORE WEEKS LATER...

I heard a knock on my door.

"Fuck off" I rolled around in my bed trying to find a comfortable position. I settled for the one on my side.

Another knock

I pulled the blankets over my head "GO AWAY"

"Maranda Amane" I heard from the other side of the door.

I ignored it. If Ryuzaki wanted to see me he could send one of his bitches back later

"Ms Amane?"

I growled..If he did that one more time...

I heard keys...they were unlocking my door. I faked sleeping as somebody entered.

"Maranda...Ms Amane wake up"

"No"

"Ryuzaki wants to see you"

"Tell him to kiss my ass"

There was a silence "H-He says it is important"

"He can come here if it's so important"

"Please Ms Amane. Just cooperate"

"No"

I heard the cop leave the room. I tossed and turned again trying to find a comfortable position and go back to sleep. but once I was awoken, there was no sleeping again for a long time

I was in a half sleep when I was all of a sudden ripped out of my bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled. I looked up to see Ryuzaki and...wait a minute was that the guy who was locked up before?, and he was..WHAT THE?! Handcuffed to Ryuzaki?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"You are coming with me." He said it so calmly I wanted to punch him

"No I'm not!" I tried to get back into my bed but Ryuzaki grabbed the back of my muscle top.

I knew there was no fighting him "ok lets go"

"By the way Amane this is Light Yagami. Misa's boyfriend"

I looked at him. He was actually attractive. Very nice features and brown hair that sat around his face perfectly...He didn't look to thrilled when Ryuzaki said he was Misa's boyfriend. I felt sorry for the guy. If I wasnt so tierd and pissed off I would almost be embarrased meeting him in my pajamas, which consisted of a black muscle top and black short shorts.

I nodded. "Hello"

He nodded back "Nice to meet you"

Ryuzaki was in a rush to go. I followed him and Light up onto a floor I had never been on. We walked down a long hallway and into a room. I saw a blond sitting on a couch. I stopped.

No..that couldnt be.

The blond turned around.

Yes..that was. Misa. My little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Misa turned around and got a look of shock on her face when she saw mine.

"W-..what are YOU doing here?"

"It's not like I chose it"

"Ryuzaki get her out of here"

"Still mature I see"

"Shut up"

I walked up to Misa. She hadn't changed. Blonde hair in pigtails but gothy clothes. I guess I shouldn't of talked..I didn't exactlly wear bright colors either. I tried to make myself bigger and more intiminating as walked up to her

"Make me bitch"

"Your not scaring me" Misa put her hands on her hips "You wouldn't hit me around cops. you will get arrested"

"Oh?" I punched Misa on the side of her pretty little face. I could feel my fists hit her skin and connect with her teeth. There were gasps and a "Misa!" in the room. Misa collapsed onto the ground and held her face. She looked like she was holding back crying. After about a minute she looked up

"YOU BITCH! EVER SINCE MOM AND DAD DIED YOU HAVE BEEN DIFRRENT"

"And you havent? I started hating you when you left me and stopped helping me out to become a model. Because of you I was forced to drop out of school and get a degrading job"

"You could of done something else that paid as much as a prostitute"

I went to punch her again but the task force members held me back Misa stuck her tounge out.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" I hated it when people called me a prostitute. I was already ashamed I had to get naked in front of and audience. Selling my body for money would be even more degrading then my job already. I hated all of it.

"Your weird Maranda! You didn't even cry when mom and dad died"

"I was being strong for you!"

"And when I went to find Kira you said that wasn't a good idea! He punished the burglar who killed our parents and you don't like him.It seemed like you didn't even want to get revenge"

I was shaking I was so mad. "I didn't want to get revenge!? You were to scared to even try to go kill the burglar because you were scared of the consequences"

Misa got a confused look on her face

"I went after the burglar and tried to kill him!" I pulled my shirt over to show my collar bone area on the right side. "And this is what happened!"

Misa gasped and covered her mouth

"I did it when you left. I didn't care what happened to me!"

Misa dropped to her knees. Her body was shaking, like she was going to cry again. "Y-you tried to kill him...and you got stabbed...WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?"

"You wouldn't care"

Misa was shaking even more violently. She opened her mouth to say something then stopped. She looked around . probablly looking somewhere to run and cry. She got up and ran into the bathrrom.

"I didn't see that scar on you the night we met Maranda"

I looked over at Ryuzaki. I couldn't belive he was asking me a question like that at a time like this. He stared at me like I was some strange object. I glanced around the room and saw all teh other task force members were too

"Airbrushing" I said

"Oh..right. Misa said you don't support Kira..Is that true?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I left the room and went back into mine. Just those few minutes of stress had me physically and mentally drained, and seriously depressed. I collapsed on to my bed and stared at the roof trying to comprehend what had just happened. Did I really just see my little sister? Did I really just punch her? Did I really just make her cry? Did I really just show her my scar?...Nobody knew about it. The truth about it that is. Until today. Only Harold and a few of the other girls I worked with knew about it. I told them I was in an accident when I was a child. I was working at a different strip joint at the time I was stabbed. It was a horrible place so when I was in the hospital I quit..then I met Harold.

But thats another story.

I sat up and looked at the mirror on the wall across from the bed. My apperance was slowly getting more and more scrungy and worn out. If I didn't do something I would be that harsh looking no longer pretty stripper. Misa and I were pretty. Very pretty. We got it from our parents. Except I got my fathers red hair and Misa had got Moms blonde hair. We both had died our hair multiple times. I needed mine a red that really stood out for my job, and Misa needed hers a cute blonde for hers.

We both had jobs where we had to be fake. Now we were so used to being fake we no longer knew how to be real. Our "real" selves..were lost. I realized that tears formed in my eyes. I wasn't much of a cryer. The only person I ever cryed in front of was my parents when I was a small child. I didn't want to cry now just in case those cameras were in here. Nobody would see me cry.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and breathed heavily trying to calm myself down.

There was a knock on my door.

"Not now" I wispered. I layed back down and closed my eyes. Hoping whoever was at the door would just go away. I waited for a few minutes and smiled when I thought they were gone. Then there was another knock

"WHAT?"

I heard keys then somebody entered my room. I didn't bother to look and see who it was. The persons footsteps moved up to the side of my bed making me feel extremelly akward and forced me to turn around and look at him or her. It was Ryuzaki, and Misa's boyfriend attached

"What do you want?"

"I want to ask you some questions"

I turned around and lifted the covers over my head "Leave me alone"

"I think I know you pretty well Maranda. I could probablly answer all the questions I want to ask by myself but I want to be 100 sure"

I lifted the covers and quickly and shot up. "You don't know me!"

Ryuzaki was beside my bed his normal stupid way. Slumped, head slightly to one side and thumb in his mouth. Staring at me. Misa's boyfriend was standing there looking bored and..something else. I couln't quite tell what other emotion I was reading.

I waited for him to say something but he just continued to stare. I tried to act like it didn't bother me and stared back...I failed miserably. You would never know how hard it is to stare back at a man like that. It's like trying to stare at an extremelly gorey car accident. You want to, but just can't.

"Stop it!" I yelled

"Stop what?"

"You know! Staring at me!"

Ryuzaki looked around then jumped onto my bed..did I see a small smirk on his face? By time he got into his weird position the maybe smirk was gone.

"I didn't say you were welcome in my room so what makes you think you can sit on my bed?"

"This is my building. I can go whever I want"

He unfourtunatley had a point. "Well I'm not answering your questions so you might as well leave"

"I'm not leaving until you answer my questions"

I was about to get angry and yell but stopped myself. That was what he was expecting. He knew I would get frusturated with his stubbourness and tell him to get him out. Well it wouldn't work like that. I would show him how stubbourn I could be.

"No" I said quietly. I layed back down in my bed and turned myself away from him

There was a long silence. It bugged me but I wouldn't give in. "Ryuzaki" Light said "She's been through enough today. Just leave her alone"

Ryuzaki got off my bed and they left my room. Pride ran through me knowing I had beatedn Ryuzaki.


End file.
